


Kryptonite

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasizing, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'Snape solo, stalking, sexual frustration'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetic_pole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetic_pole/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Криптонит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335439) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



> Prompt was 'Snape solo, stalking, sexual frustration'.

"Severus, what a surprise!" Minerva said as Severus walked into the room. "I thought you told me you didn't want to be on the board for the rebuilding of Hogwarts.

"I never said anything of the kind." He sniffed and glared at Longbottom, who jumped from his chair and took another at the far end of the table. Severus sat down in the now vacated seat.

Next to Harry Potter.

"Professor," Potter said cordially. 

Severus ignored him in the sense of not speaking to him though he was certainly aware of his presence. His power. His _magic_.

When the meeting was over—with Severus criticising the vast majority of the suggestions—Potter put out his hand.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again sometime."

"I wouldn't count on it," Severus said with a sneer, though he held Potter's hand a moment longer than necessary.

When Severus brought himself off that night, he imagined it was Potter's hand wrapped around his prick.

~*~

"I didn't know you were a member of the Wizengamot," Potter said when Severus sat down next to him.

"In the past, I rarely invoked the Prince name." Severus surreptitiously leaned a little closer, inhaling Potter's intoxicating scent. "However, I felt it was time to take my place."

"This is my first time taking the Potter seat." Potter smiled. "Funny that we're right next to each other. Potter. Prince."

"Quite a coincidence of the alphabet," Severus replied coolly, though his body was beginning to heat. Potter's aura seemed to radiate in hot waves, burning Severus to his core.

"You'll have to make sure I don't make a fool of myself," Potter said under his breath as the Chief Warlock made his way into the chambers.

"An impossible task."

Severus's lips twitched when he saw Harry trying to smother his laughter.

After the session was over, Severus only made it to the nearest loo before pulling his cock from his pants and masturbating to completion, the vision of green eyes looking up at him pushing him over the edge.

~*~

"Snape!" Potter said, a look of shock on his face. "I had no idea you had access to this part of the Ministry."

"There is much you do not know, Potter." Severus sat down at the table to the right of Potter's seat at the head. None of the Auror cadets dared say anything to him. He'd taught the lot of them and could still make half of them cry if he put his mind to it, he was sure.

"Do carry on, Potter." Severus gestured with his left hand that Potter should continue, while his right was hidden within his robes firmly gripping his prick as he listened to Potter speak, his voice like a siren song that Severus was unable to resist.

Come spilled into his hand when Potter leaned over to pick up a sheet of parchment, pulling his robes tight across his perfect arse. 

Fortunately, Severus had spelled his robes stain-proof.

Severus knew he hadn't made a sound—he was an expert in silent orgasms—though Potter looked at him strangely for a moment before continuing his lecture.

~*~

"There's no way you frequent the same local as I do!" Potter said when Severus sat down beside him at the bar.

"Am I not allowed a pint like every other Englishman?" Severus said. His cock was already aching by the time the bartender set the glass down in front of him. He lifted his glass in a silent toast to Potter.

And spontaneously orgasmed when Potter wiped the foam from his upper lip and sucked his finger into his mouth.


End file.
